


The Tragedy of the Truth

by SomeoneSpoopy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, DICE is a yakuza group, Eventual Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shuichi is a detective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeoneSpoopy/pseuds/SomeoneSpoopy
Summary: Shuichi has been kidnapped for seemingly surface-level reasons at the hands of DICE.The focus runs a bit deeper than he initially thought, however, and now he needs to find a way out of the group or get more involved.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki & Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	The Tragedy of the Truth

Saihara can feel himself compelled to gulp. His throat is dry. Would he even swallow if he could? Would it be too much noise to fill out the deafening silence of the van, truck…car? He isn’t sure. You don’t particularly pay attention to the vehicle whilst being kidnapped.

He could feel the stutters and jumps of he wheels whilst going over a pothole or a rock, they propelled his light body upwards, jolting him back into reality every time he dare drift off. One particularly big dip cause Shuichi to be shoved into someone next to him. Natural habits would have forced him to apologise but now he feared being killed for even so much as whispering. He wasn’t aware if the other people in the back with him were with he kidnappers or other victims.

Shuichi had just been completing some leftover files from work that day, detective work was tiring but he enjoyed it…most of the time anyways. The focused state he was in deprived him of the ability to here the door being unlocked or the soft creeping of someone getting closer and closer and-

Saihara bit back a whimper before an iron taste hit his tongue and he released his abused lower lip. He should’ve been more careful. The hands tied behind his back tightened into fists but he soon relaxed at the uncomfortable feeling of rope digging into his skin.

Perhaps his detective work led to his current situation in more ways than this, the bluenette took the time to wrack his brain. As one of the lead detectives, he took on a lot of cases on groups causing crime all over this side of Japan. Saihara tightened his already covered eyes and locked out the sounds of the others breathing or shuffling or the clinking of possible weapons.

There was the small group of thieves that were breaking into stores almost every week, that duo that had been assaulting people for the sake of possible anger issues, the series of murders on men with scissors by a supposed maniac, DICE-

He stopped to ponder on the last one. DICE was a notable outlier to all his other cases in multiple aspects.The other cases were stuff he (unfortunately) dealt with regularly, committed by people who are desperate, in need of support, or both. DICE….is not these things.

Shuichi had been following the case, or rather cases, for about a year, but it was tricky. DICE was an organisation of people, not a couple of kids, and had morphed into one of the biggest yakuza clans in Japan. They were stealthy, sure to get rid of evidence and taunted the police on their inability to catch anyone in it.

It was frustrating to the other detectives, but even more so to Saihara. He had spent too many sleepless nights staring at reports that were vague, messy and inconsistent at best. His co-worker on the police, Kaito, had suggested leaving it be for the while, distracting him with nights to train or star gaze. It was a break that was needed but he still felt guilty.

Was this DICE? It seemed best fit…Maybe it was none. Wrong place, wrong time. Shuichi knew he was lying to himself though.

The van suddenly screeched to a halt and the others in the van murmured to each other, shuffling around. Ah, kidnappers then. Good to know, I guess. The sound of the back door opening was sharp and much louder when he couldn’t see what was going on.

He stayed deathly silent as another force picked him up, no kindness in his movements but enough to not harm the detective. Repetitive crunches of boots on gravel turned into the clanging of metal for flooring, the steps harsh and Shuichi felt the gradual lowering of stairs. Underground? They had an underground base?

It shouldn’t be so surprising but if any chance he made it out alive, he has to be alert.

“Where are we putting this one?” The person who was carrying him spoke up, his voice was gravely, but not deep.

Another voice piped up, further away and deeper, but not as harsh, “That one? Detective Saihara, right? Uh, Tennō wanted to see him first, alive.”

He could feel the person (man?) carrying him jolt up straight, not a shiver but certainly alerting at the name. “You,” he cleared his throat, “You sure?”

A disinterested hum came from the other and seemed to walk away leaving the person carrying him to sigh and carry on, steps seeming slightly heavier.

Saihara can very faintly see a dark spot through the blindfold and a creaking of a door. Another room, dark too. That can’t be good.

Shuichi tried to regulate his breathing but he couldn’t help his heart wanting to punt out of his chest. He was sure the person carrying him could feel him faintly shaking now but he didn’t say anything.

Without warning, the blindfold was ripped off and he was, at the same time, dumped onto the floor. A quiet groan escaped him and he sat up, gripping his pounding head with both hands. Despite the pain, he turned around to look back only to see the person carrying him leaving very quickly, walking a lot faster and slamming the door shut.

This left Saihara in darkness, faintly lit by small lights in each corner of the room, blanketing it in a warm glow unfitting of his situation. Turning back around, he only just noticed a large shadow in the centre of the room. It made him jump, but the shadow was still.

Said shadow, who leaned forward to reveal more of himself, was tall (6 feet easily) with a red afro and crossed arms. The detective assumed he had an angry look on his face but all features were obscured by…clown masks? That, at least, matched witness testimonies. Wait, no, focus!

Shuichi found himself still shaking but he couldn’t feel his heart beating which he didn’t know if that was better or worse. This figure, it must be Tennō, right? Leader of DICE. It was fitting. And now he might die here, a failure and a victim to whatever other detective they got on the job. Maybe they would never find his body, an endless search obscured by-

“Detective Shuichi Saihara, you have been searching for the yakuza group quite a while.”

It wasn’t a question but Shuichi nodded a bit too quickly. He was briefly surprised that they knew exactly who he was but it was nullified by the fact that, this was perhaps the leader of DICE. Seemingly satisfied by the answer, the leader straightened up and called out,

“This is the one, Tennō.”

“Nishishi~ Thank you sooooo much, Balut! This is why you’re my fav wakagashira!”

The man, Balut, looked like he wanted to say more but rolled his eyes and walked away from Saihara, who was sitting stunned on the floor.

Balut being out of Saihara’s vision allowed for him to see the rest of the room, at the end a throne was placed, and on the throne was a much smaller, much more happy, boy.

Wait, Balut referred to this purple-haired boy as Tennō, the leader of DICE… There was no way. There was no way that this small, bouncing, skinny child was the leader of DICE, on of the biggest yakuza groups.

Before he could process this, the leader jumped out fo his seat and collapsed back onto it again like hyper toddler. “Oh boy, is it great to see you, Shumai! I’ve been waiting a long time for this!”

“S-Shumai? Wait a minute, what do you mean you’ve been w-waiting for this?” He barely stuttered out the sentence and his shaking got worse, Tennō led the wide grin on his face.

“Oh, oh! I forgot you don’t actually know me. But I know you, lots about you. Jeez, stalking people really makes you forget that the other person doesn’t know you at all… Like those simps that think they have a relationship with internet girls, disgusting!”

Shuichi was completely lost on what he was saying expect one thing. He had been watched by DICE for a while. How long? How much of his privacy had been torn to shreds? _How much were they watching him? Why?_

The leader made an overdramatic cough which pulled Saihara out of his panicking. The smile was still plastered on him. It sent a small shiver up the detective’s spine.

“So, a little birdie told me that you’ve been chasing after the big, scawy yakuza group, huh?” His voice was mocking, a baby-like tone and he put his hands on his cheeks and elbows on his legs.

Shuichi hesistated. “That’s correct….”

The male’s face suddenly darkened and the wide smile shifted to a smirk that sent a light shiver down Saihara’s spine. “Well, congratulations, detective!” He spread out his arms, “You’ve found DICE.”

**Author's Note:**

> I AM ON A ROLL WITH WRITING RECENTLY WOOO
> 
> ok but this is going to be maybe a long fic, this is based on a loose idea so story isn't set, length isn't set and neither is updating schedule.  
> I will try and upload regularly though, I love mafia and yakuza based au's and there is a lack of that here so bleh.


End file.
